Shows previos a Blackest Night
by Hedgehogmania
Summary: Estos son los shows de Monday Night Red Sky y Friday Night Blue Storm y la nueva marca CWC antes de la llegada del Special Event, Blackest Night


**Red Sky**

***Shows posteriores a Summer Smash, Alice pasa a Red Sky como campeona mayor, revancha por los títulos platinum, combate para definir nuevo retador al SES Championship***

Suena el titantron de Oz The Flame Hedgehog y sale un poco pensativo, el anunciador lo presenta y Oz sube al ring. El erizo de fuego habla sobre su derrota contra los chicos de The Source en Summer Smash y dice que eso le ha puesto a pensar que han subestimado a sus rivales y que pueden jugar del mismo modo y que de una u otra forma, Exodus volverá a tomar el mando de la situación volviendo a capturar los títulos Platinum pero es interrumpido por los campeones actuales y se quedan debajo del titantron diciendo que las cosas siempre están a su favor por que ahora han desbancado al llamado equipo dominante y que ahora lo continuaran demostrando al defender sus títulos.

Non Title Match

(C) Todd VS Ashura = Ashura toma todo el control del combate al enfrentarse a un campeon crucero mal herido por su combate en escaleras en el SPE. Le basta capturarlo y aplicar su finisher para dejar en KO a Todd.

Despues del match toma el micrófono y dice que esta harto de que las luces estén siempre sobre Oz y que el quiere su momento de estrellato y que si es necesario hará que Oz se retire.

Platinum Tag Team Championships Match

(C) The Source VS Exodus = Ambos equipos son presentados en el ring y los que comienzan la acción son Randy y Dashing. La acción comienza con la toma de referi con Randy siendo rebotado en las cuerdas por su rival pero cuando regresa lo derriba con una tacleada, The Ram comienza a pisotear a Dashing y lo cubre pero la cuenta llega a 1. Arrastra a Dashing hasta el esquinero contrario y toma el relevo con Oz, este entra con un sentón sobre Dashing pero la cuenta llega a 2. Oz toma a Dashing de la cabeza y lo comienza a golpear con la rodilla, lo lleva al esquinero y lo sube hasta la tercera cuerda, lo prepara para un SuperPlex pero Dashing comienza a golpearlo hasta que lo derriba y cuando Oz cae del esquinero, Dashing se lanza contra el con una plancha cruzada pero al caer Oz revierte el pin pero la cuenta llega a dos. Dashing alcanza el relevo y Tyler entra a castigar al erizo de fuego con una contralona y una guillotina con la pierna pero la cuenta llega a dos. Tyler toma de nuevo a Oz y lo manda al esquinero, después corre contra el para embestirlo y derribarlo. Ahora lo lleva al esquinero de nuevo y lo vuelve a derribar de la misma manera para cubrirlo pero la cuenta llega a dos. Tyler pide el relevo a Dashing y ambos hacen un ataque combinado, Tyler hace un Irish Whip a Oz y cuando este rebota, Tyler lo levanta hacia el aire y Dashing lo recibe con una super desnucadura pero la cuenta llega a dos. Dashing castiga a Oz con una domirlona pero este se levanta poco a poco y se lo quita con una derribada japonesa, después alcanza a tomar el relevo con Randy, este comienza a darle lazos al cuello. Toma a Dashing del cuello haciendo un candado pero corre hacia las cuerdas y rebota en ellas para aplicar un Tornado DDT. Randy se enciende y Tyler va para apoyar a su compañero pero es recibido con una Pelé Kick y lo saca del ring, cubre a Tyler pero este se levanta y la cuenta llega a 1. Randy arrastra a Tyler para que Oz tome el relevo, Randy lanza a su rival al esquinero para que Oz vaya con el rodillazo con bulldog. Oz va a finiquitar esto, carga a Tyler pero Dashing se lo impide con una clipeada y Tyler cae sobre Oz pero la cuenta llega a 2, Randy se percata y saca a Dashing del ring con un lazo al cuello y para que no se levante con un tope tornillo hacia fuera, mientras tanto Tyler toma a Oz para aplicar el Tyler Bomb pero justo cuando lo levanta para finiquitarlo, Oz va atrás de el y le pega una Roundhouse Kick marea a su rival y de nuevo lo levanta y ejecuta la GTS. La cuenta…1 ….2 …..3! EXODUS RECUPERA SUS TITULOS!

Oz levanta uno de los cinturones y Randy va hacia dentro del ring para felicitar a su compañero pero por la espalda son atacados por los ex campeones, Dashing golpea sin piedad a Oz y Tyler saca del ring a Randy, Tyler desarma una de las mesas de los comentaristas y aplica su Tyler Bomb a Randy sobre la misma, haciéndola pedazos. Dashing en el ring levanta a Oz en las cuerdas y aplica el Zigzag para dejarlo en KO y ambos se van frustrados.

#1 Contender for the SES Championship

Sonic VS Cylia = De Nuevo se ven las caras los dos hermanos, ahora para definirse quien puede retar a Alice. Sonic intenta hacer toma de referi pero Cylia lo esquiva por que sabe que Sonic tiene mas fuerza, Sonic intenta cazarla y Cylia inteligentemente lo atrapa en un candado al cuello pero Sonic va a las cuerdas para rebotarla y derribarla, la cuenta llega a 1. Cylia se levanta y lo observa y comienza Sonic de nuevo a cazarla y esta vez Sonic es el que tiene aprisionada a su hermana, pero Cylia lo derriba con el mismo candado y trata de castigar a su hermano pero ambos se separan, Sonic aplaude a su hermana. Cylia no se deja impresionar y trata de aprisionar de nuevo a su hermano pero Sonic de nuevo la atrapa con un candado al cuello y Cylia para librarse manda a rebotar a su hermano contra las cuerdas y cuando regresa lo recibe con una patada en el estomago y un DDT pero la cuenta llega a dos. Cylia toma de nuevo a Sonic y lo manda contra el esquinero y corre hacia a el dándole una pequeña Spear, en el mismo esquinero con rodillazos en el estomago hace que Sonic caiga y Cylia salta en la cuerda inferior y con unas patadas en el pecho de Sonic lo cubre pero toca la cuerda para cancelar el pin. Cylia de nuevo levanta a su hermano y lo levanta para aplicar una contra lona y un codazo al plexo pero la cuenta llega a dos. Cylia se frustra un poco y levanta a Sonic pero este reacciona rápidamente con una clipeada e intenta el STF pero Cylia de inmediato toca la cuerda un poco asustada y Sonic se ríe de ella. Cylia se comienza a molestar y quiere arrollar a su hermano pero Sonic aprovecha eso para aplicar un lazo al cuello y levanta a Cylia para aplicar un paquetito Suplex pero la cuenta llega a dos. Sonic levanta de nuevo a su hermana y con gran potencia lanza a Cylia contra el esquinero y Sonic rebota en las cuerdas para llevar a la eriza azul con un bulldog. Sonic sube al esquinero esperando a que Cylia se levante y cuando hace lo propio, Sonic salta para un super machetazo de pierna pero Cylia salta con unas patadas y cubre pero la cuenta llega a dos. Cylia quiere finiquitar a su hermano con el Implant DDT. Golpea en el estomago a Sonic y esta se eleva pero el erizo azul la sostiene y la pone en sus hombros para aplicar el ajustador pero Cylia se baja y aplica un DDT normal pero la cuenta llega a dos, Cylia de nuevo va al ataque y Sonic la recibe con el STF! Cylia trata de alcanzar la cuerda inferior pero cuando esta a punto de tocarla su hermano la toma de la pierna y la vuelve a aprisionar con el STF! Cylia trata de resistir el castigo y esta a punto de rendirse, pero en vez de eso se da la vuelta completa para tener de espaldas a su hermano y aplicar el pin pero la cuenta llega a dos apenas. Sonic de nuevo la quiere atrapar pero Cylia lo rebota al esquinero y cuando logra atraparlo aplica el Cylistrufaction a su hermano…. Y LA CUENTA LLEGA A TRES!

Cylia se levanta victoriosa, es la retadora numero uno al titulo de Alice!

Champion VS Champion Match

(C)Alice VS (C) Rush = Ambos campeones están equilibrados en calidad luchistica, Alice por un momento fue dominada por el campeón Devastating pero la campeona SES logra safarse de todo el castigo. En el momento cumbre del combate Rush esta a punto de finiquitarla con el Reality Check pero en su lugar Alice lo contraresta con un lazo quebradora y justo cuando aplica el Bottom From The Abyss, Cylia aparece de la nada atacando a la campeona SES causando su descalificación.

Despues de que suena la campana, Cylia la tiene para el Implant DDT pero Alice la sorprende con el BFTA y deja en KO a Cylia.

**Blue Storm**

***Show posterior a Summer Smash, combate por el titulo mundial, los Hart defienden sus títulos, combate para definir al retador por el campeonato InterElemental***

Inicia el show presentando al actual campeón mundial pesado Rage, sale este diciendo que su victoria en Summer Smash fue significativa y que hoy tendrá una mejor lucha con su retador: Darlex. Tambien dice que no esta agradecido con Darlex por ayudarlo y que ahora retendrá su titulo ante el llamado "Novato del año"

#1 Contender for the InterElemental Championship

Jeff VS Crusher = Crusher esta dominante en todo el combate ante un Jeff sumamente desconcentrado. Jeff logra tener al equidna sobre su control por unos minutos pero la fuerza de Crusher le da la ventaja. Jeff lleva con el giro del destino a su rival y cuando esta a punto de aplicar el Swaton Bomb, Crusher se hace a un lado y toma a Jeff para llevarlo con el triple Spinebuster para llevarse la lucha. El SPG Boy es retador numero uno al titulo de Ultimate Hedgehog.

En backstage Darlex se prepara para su lucha titular y detrás de el aparece Ares diciéndole que se equivoco al salvar a Rage en Summer Smash y que espera que al menos alguien le quite el campeonato al Rated R Superstar, Darlex le contesta que si va a ganar, lo hará dignamente y no con ventaja, asi es el.

Golden Tag Team Championships Match

(C) The Hart Dinasty VS Ark Team (Venus & Becky) = Los campeones tienen muchos problemas con las chicas ya que sus movimientos y su cambio de relevo son muy rapidos. Los Hart intentan el Hart Attack pero Becky detiene a Tyson con unas patadas al pecho antes de que alcance el ataque, haciendo eso cubre a Tyson pero David impide la cuenta pero es recibido con el GUN Destroyer de Venus. Becky toma a Tyson y aplica la figura 4 a las piernas de Tyson para poder rendirlo… VENUS Y BECKY SON NUEVAS CAMPEONAS EN PAREJAS DORADOS!

Las chicas celebran levantando los cinturones y Sugar sale para celebrar junto con ellas y aplicar el Sugar Babe a David Hedgehog Smith.

Non Title Match

(C) The Ultimate Hedgehog VS Drew = Lucha muy reñida en donde ambos daban a notar su tremendo poder físico, Ultimate no daba tregua al miembro de Cutting Edge, en especial dando varios machetazos al pecho con su pesada mano dejando marcas en Drew, pero el equidna tampoco era un rival fácil y siempre atacaba las rodillas del campeón InterElemental. En un movimiento Drew aplica al 100% el Future Shock DDT y aplica la cuenta pero solo llega a dos. Drew se empieza a frustrar y en un descuido es victima del Gorilla Slam de TUH y aplica la cuenta de tres.

El campeón Interelemental se lleva la victoria y espera a su rival próximo, Crusher.

Se muestra un promo donde se nota como Darlex gana su oportunidad titular en Summer Smash y como Rage retiene su titulo ante Ares. El anunciador presenta a los contendientes y llega un mensaje del GM diciendo que los miembros del Cutting Edge están banneados del ringside y que si uno de ellos interfiere, Rage perderá su campeonato.

World Heavyweight Championship Match

(C) Rage VS Darlex = El combate fue sumamente fiero entre ambos lobos, Rage dominaba con su metodo de desesperar y provocar a su rival, mientras que Darlex podía improvisar cualquier tipo de movimientos para llevarse la victoria, también se libro un combate muy fiero fuera del ring, Rage estrello contra la barrera de contención a su rival pero este llevo al campeón contra la escalinata metalica, dieron su máximo esfuerzo. Muchas veces intentaron la cuenta de 3 pero siempre se levantaban antes de llegar al final. En un movimiento del Edge-o-matic por parte de Rage, Darlex lo aprovecha para llevar a su rival con el Falcon Arrow, la cuenta en 1…. 2…. PERO RAGE SE LIBERA! Darlex trata de embestir a Rage en el esquinero pero este se hace a un lado haciendo que el Hedgewolf se lastime y tarde en voltear, en ese momento The Rated R Superstar ya lo esta esperando con una lanza que conecta al primer intento! La cuenta en 1….. 2…. PERO DARLEX TOMA LA CUERDA Y CANCELA LA CUENTA! Rage no lo puede creer, en ese momento ambos se levantan y hacen una X con sus cuerpos en medio del ring, ninguno de los dos se levanta y la cuenta del referi inicia. Rage no reacciona para nada y Darlex se apoya en las cuerdas para ponerse de pie pero no lo logra, la cuenta llega a diez para ambos. El combate termina en un empate pero eso no basta para que Darlex se haga del campeonato, Rage sigue siendo campeón mundial completo.

Darlex no acepta su derrota y se va del ring, mientras que Rage apenas puede salir caminando.

**CWC**

***Show posterior a Summer Smash, la siguiente retadora en lista contra Chloe por el titulo, combates clasificatorios para un Fatal 4 Way Match, Rush encara a los retadores como nuevo monarca***

Suena "I Came To Play" y Rush entra con el cinturon Devastating. Sube al ring y dice que contra toda estadística Rush es campeón de CWC, que ante la gran furia de Austin, la oscuridad de Darkus, las trampas de Eko y la alardia de Randy el salió como campeón en Summer Smash. Y que ahora quieren volverlo a poner en otra lucha complicada que el ganara pero que si es lo que quieren entonces dara un buen espectáculo… Pero es interrumpido por la recién llegada Jenny y le dice a Rush que fue un campeonato ganando con suerte pero que necesita mas que suerte para retenerlo y ella es interrumpida por Thomas diciendo que esta harto de perder y que se meterá en el Fatal 4 Way de cualquier forma, los tres se observan fijamente y da inicio CWC.

Triple Threat Qualifing Match

Darkus VS Thomas VS Jenny = Combate en donde Darkus toma la mayor parte del control en el combate, Thomas en varias ocasiones defiende a Jenny de los ataques del cuervo negro pero Jenny le dice que no hace falta un guardaespaldas, que puede cuidarse sola y para demostrarlo aplica un lazo al cuello de Darkus. Thomas decide hacer caso a Jenny y la manda fuera del ring con un lazo al cuello pero cuando voltea Darkus ya lo esta esperando con la garra de ultratumba, la cuenta se aplica pero Thomas pone su pie en la cuerda. Darkus va a finiquitar a su compañero con la tumba rompecuellos pero por esperar a que Tom se levantara, Jenny aplica la "Jen-Gem" para llevarse la victoria. JENNY ESTA EN EL FATAL 4 WAY!

Thomas comienza a discutir con Jenny y ella intenta calmarlo pero solo provoca que Tom se vaya.

En backstage Chloe toma su cinturón pero Randy aparece detrás de ella. Chloe le dice a su novio que retendrá su titulo esta noche y que le desea lo mejor para que califique en su combate y Randy le dice que no necesita la suerte por que ese campeonato le pertenece.

Royalty Hedgie Championship Match

(C) Chloe VS Becky = Con Sugar en la esquina de Becky la Victoria va a ser complicada para la actual campeona. El combate estuvo lleno de varias sumisiones posibles para ambas, Becky trato muchas veces de aplicar la figura 4, Chloe siempre intento la llave Le-Belle, Becky intento muchas veces el medio cangrejo y Chloe acecho a su rival con varios tirabuzones. De un momento muy rápido Chloe quiere cerrar la llave Le-Belle pero Becky se rehusa a ser mas victima de las sumisiones de Chloe, asi que la lanza fuera del ring y comienza a toser. El referi se asegura de que Becky este bien pero en ese momento afuera del ring Sugar toma a Chloe y la arroja contra el poste dejándola herida y volviéndola a meter en el ring. Becky la cubre pero de inmediato Chloe revierte el pin y la cuenta llega a tres! Chloe retiene de nuevo su campeonato!

Justo antes de que pudiera celebrar, Sugar sube y apalea a la campeona para después castigarla con el Sugar Babe y le grita que fue suficiente con su reinado, toma a su compañera y se van.

Qualifing Match

Randy VS Austin = Ambos retadores son presentados y se muestra en el titantron como hirieron a Chloe lo cual molesta a The Ram. El combate fue gran parte dominado por Austin y Randy contestaba con varios ataques débiles, Randy no estaba concentrado en el combate lo cual lo hace victima de una gran tacleada por parte de Austin. Cuando Randy se levanta Austin aplica un lazo al cuello y un codazo al pecho de The Ram, Austin espera a que su rival se ponga de pie para finiquitarlo pero Randy se aleja antes de que logre conectar el Stunner, Randy rebota en las cuerdas y aplica un rodillazo a la cara de Austin pero la cuenta llega a dos. Randy levanta a Austin para aplicar el Dark Moonlight Drive pero Austin lo levanta y lo lleva con una contralona, Randy se levanta y es presa del Stunner. Austin se lleva la victoria y el puesto en el Fatal 4 Way.

#1 Contender for the Platinum Tag Team Championships

Full Blood Hedgehogs VS Beauty Hedgie Team = Trent y Rehar se notan con mucha energia para comenzar el match aunque Trish y Atala los ven como poca cosa. Combate un poco demasiado rápido para ser retadores numero uno, Atala deja mal parado a Trent y hace el relevo con Trish quien rápidamente termina todo con el "Hello Goodbye" y se convierten en retadoras a los títulos.

Rehar se queda sorprendido y las chicas solo celebran.

**Red Sky**

***Lucha por el campeonato SES, Ashura tiene su primer combate contra Oz, Lita y Burny para definir al retador al titulo crucero***

Suena "Du Hast" y sale Ashura diciendo que al fin el GM lo escucho y lo puso en un combate donde podrá destrozar por completo al "Hedgehog sXe" para que de una vez por todas tome el control de la marca roja, pero es interrumpido por el mismo Oz y este dice que si al menos tuviese un combate importante tendría miedo pero que ahora demostrara que no es por nada por lo que es la superestrella que es.

Summer VS Lex = La lucha fue excelente con grandes ataques aereos por parte de ambas partes, Lex tomo un poco de iniciativa por unos minutos pero Summer domino gran parte del combate siendo ella la ganadora con un Moonlight Drive sobre su oponente cuando este intentaba el 450° Splash.

Summer toma el micrófono y dice que aun tiene sed de una victoria titular y que espera con ansia un combate por el titulo femenil.

#1 Contender for the Cruiserweight Championship

Burny VS Lita = Un combate muy bien equilibrado con el actual campeón crucero en la mesa de los comentaristas, Todd. El actual campeón hace comentario sobre la anterior campeona y sobre Lita que cree que también merece una oportunidad por el titulo crucero, Lita tiene a Burny sobre le esquinero y cuando trata de taclearla, Burny la esquiva y Lita se hiere el hombro, eso lo aprovecha la erizita de fuego para aplicarle la GTS y conseguir la victoria.

Todd sube a felicitar a Burny por su victoria pero por detrás lo ataca Eliss The Bat y Burny trata de defenderlo pero esta también la derriba con una contralona.

En backstage Oz se prepara para su combate de esta noche en contra de Ashura y en ese momento aparece Sonic diciéndole que un combate en super libre es mas difícil de lo que cree y que no debería subestimar a su rival, Oz le contesta que no tiene miedo y que sabe que Ashura puede ser peligroso, pero sus campeonatos conseguidos lo respaldan y que hoy se lo demostrara.

No Holds Barred Match

Oz VS Ashura = Los retadores se presentan y Ashura sale armado con una silla metalica pero Oz solamente se rie. El combate da inicio con Ashura queriendo atacar a Oz pero este lo recibe con una patada al estomago y un rodillazo en la cara. El combate fue sumamente violento que duro bastante tiempo, Ashura ataco con varios objetos a Oz desde señales de Stop, guitarras, palos de kendo, sillas metalicas e intento llevarlo contra una mesa pero Oz lo engaña con un irish whip para que el sea el que se estrelle, Oz desbarata la mesa de los comentaristas y golpea con un monitor en la cabeza a Ashura para dejarlo en KO, lo recuesta sobre la mesa y Oz regresa al ring para darle un super codazo bionico pero Ashura lo esquiva y Oz destruye la mesa con su cuerpo dejando muy lastimado su codo. Ashura toma a Oz y lo mete al ring adolorido, le aplica su finisher y la cuenta llega a tres.

Ashura celebra su primera victoria contra Oz pero viéndolo lastimado del codo lo toma del mismo brazo y hace un amarre para lastimarlo, Oz pide rendición pero Ashura no lo suelta hasta que sale Randy para ahuyentar a Ashura y lo lleva a la enfermería.

SES Championship Match

(C) Alice VS Cylia = Lucha por el campeonato mayor, Cylia viene decidida por la Victoria y Alice viene sumamente concentrada para hacer añicos a la retadora. Cylia ataca con todo a Alice, ni siquiera deja que se levante, intento la cobertura varias veces pero Alice no se rendía, la retadora la tiene en las cuerdas para aplicar el Cylistrufaction pero Alice la mantiene levantada y aplica un PowerSlam y comienza la acción por parte de la campeona, dos lazos al cuello, Cylia quiere responder pero Alice la sorprende con un lazo quebradora muy a su estilo y se enciende el ring y la arena, Alice comienza a cazar a su rival y justo cuando la tiene para el BFTA Cylia gira y aplica el Implant DDT a la campeona…. PERO LA CUENTA LLEGA A DOS! Cylia no puede creer que no la haya vencido y la toma del cuello de nuevo para intentar el segundo Cylistrufaction pero Alice la levanta de nuevo con un destroza caras y cuando esta se levanta es victima del BFTA, Alice cubre pero Cylia pone el pie en la cuerda inferior, aun asi la cuenta llega a tres. De manera polémica, Alice retiene su campeonato.

Alice celebra su victoria pero Cylia comienza a gritar al referi que la cuenta debía cancelarse y que no es justo y para callarla, Alice golpea a su rival con el cinturón del campeonato.

**Blue Storm**

***Darlex reta de nuevo al WHC en Blackest Night, Crusher en su primera oportunidad titular, Lyla sorprende al Hedgehogmania Universe contra el campeon mundial***

Suena el titantron de Darlex y se muestra en la gran pantalla el empate entre Rage y el. Toma el micrófono y dice que el combate fue el mejor que ha tenido desde que entro a la compañía y que le hubiese gustado ser el nuevo campeón y que ahora que sabe de lo que Rage es capaz lo retara de nuevo en Blackest Night entonces es interrumpido por el WHC. Rage le dice que siga soñando por que su oportunidad se perdió y que quiere un nuevo retador pero el GM pacta el combate para el Special Event, dice que el perdedor será mandado a la marca CWC y que tendrá su primer lucha como un First Blood Match, ambos aceptan y se pacta la primera lucha.

InterElemental Championship Match

(C) The Ultimate Hedgehog VS Crusher = El publico corea a Ultimate y los SPG estan en la esquina de su compañero Crusher. El combate esta muy equilibrado, es la primera vez que se ve a TUH contra un retador de su misma fuerza, el combate se vuelve mas de poder físico que de técnica. Crusher no deja de golpear sus rodillaz para que el campeón pierda balance pero el InterElemental Champion responde con varios castigos con llaves tipo Gori. TUH tiene al SPG Boy contra las cuerdas y esta listo para aplicar el Gorilla Press Slam pero el arbitro se distrae por Susan y por detrás Thomas quiere terminar con el campeón con un Chaos Punch, desafortunadamente TUH lo observa y esquiva el ataque y el es el que sufre el Gorilla Press y cuando voltea es recibido por el triple Spinebuster de Crusher y la cuenta llega a tres. CRUSHER EL NUEVO CAMPEON INTERELEMENTAL!

Los SpeedPunch Gang celebran en el ring la victoria de su compañero y TUH se queda en la lona viéndolos celebrar, lo cual provoca su ira.

Jeff VS Drew = Lucha muy dispareja en cuanto a tonelaje se refiere puesto que Drew es mas pesado aunque a Jeff le beneficio su velocidad. Drew domina todo el combate y cuando estaba a punto de finiquitar todo con el TSDDT, Jeff gira rápidamente y aplica de inmediato el giro del destino, sube al esquinero superior y aplica el Swaton bomb para llevarse la victoria muy forzada.

En el backstage el GM habla con Rage, la super estrella clasificación R le dice al GM que no puede ponerlo en una lucha titular contra Darlex puesto que el ya fue vencido y el GM hace énfasis y que debe haber un ganador pero que ahora no piense en eso por que su siguiente oponente puede darle una sorpresa.

Non Title Match

(C) Rage VS Lyla = El primero en ser presentado es el WHC y cuando el anunciador presenta a Lyla Rage se rie de ella y le dice que va a terminar con esto rapido. Rage castiga con todo a la pobre Lyla que apenas y alcanza a responder a los ataques del campeón mundial, Rage lleva a su retadora con el Edge-o-Matic y este se rie y prepara a Lyla para aplicarle la lanza y justo cuando corre para castigarla, Lyla salta encima de el y lo pone de espaldas… Y LA CUENTA LLEGA A TRES! LYLA VENCIO DE UNA MANERA SORPRESIVA AL CAMPEON MUNDIAL COMPLETO!

Rage se queda impactado, no puede creerlo y Lyla festeja como si hubiese ganado el campeonato.

Darlex VS Louis = El lobo entra con la misma energia de siempre y Louis le sonrie de un modo burlon, el combate se libro de Buena manera ya que Louis se quedo soprendido con las habilidades del retador en el intercambio de llaves y Darlex no esperaba que tuviese tanta fuerza fisica. Louis no le cuesta nada de trabajo el combate pero a Darlex le cuesta mucho trabajo seguirle el ritmo a su rival, desafortunadamente en un intento del Falcon Arrow de Darlex, Louis lo intercambia por el Bad Dream para llevarse la victoria.

Louis celebra y mientras el celebra, sale Randy para decirle algo en el odio y ambos se van del ring.

**CWC**

***Jenny reta a su enamorado para demostrar que tiene potencial de ser campeona, Chris continua su invicto, Randy contra el campeón, Trish y Atala suenan para campeonas***

Jenny sale con su música de entrada y saluda a toda su afición, dice que esta contenta de haber clasificado para ser campeona Devastating y que dara una de sus mejores luchas pero es interrumpida por Thomas quien le dice que el merece mas la oportunidad titular por que ya sus compañeros son campeones y que el debe serlo también, Jenny le dice que esta harta de sus quejas y que si tanto es su disgusto que le mostrara que tiene la madera para ser campeona.

Qualifing Match

Chris VS Eko = Lucha para clasificar al ultimo puesto para el Fatal 4 Way por el Devastating Championship. La lucha por un momento se creyó que estaría en manos de Eko puesto que Chris no ponía ninguna resistencia pero cuando Eko mas saboreaba su victoria se acerca hacia el zorro plateado pero este lo recibe con un Codebreaker, pero Chris siente que no es suficiente y decide someterlo con el Walls Of Wind, Eko soporta mucho tiempo pero no le queda mas opción que rendirse, Chris sigue su invicto y se mete en la lucha por el titulo.

En backstage se nota a Venus y Becky con sus cinturones saliendo al ring.

Non Title Tag Team Tables Match

(C) Ark Team VS Beauty Hedgie Team = Venus y Becky estrenan Nuevo titantron como equipo y salen las retadoras a los titulos platinum. Ambos equipos ya se habían enfrentado varias veces y se conocían a la perfeccion, el combate fue muy reñido y ambos equipos daban una gran demostración de movimientos Tag Team y velocidad en relevos. Justo cuando Trish llevaba a Becky con el Hello Goodbye, ya se había hecho el relevo con Venus, Becky queda en KO pero Venus sorprende a Trish con el GUN Destroyer y la cuenta llega a tres, las campeonas doradas en parejas ganan la contienda.

Mientras las campeonas celebran, Atala toma el micrófono y dice que hoy tuvieron suerte pero cuando los títulos platino sean de ellas, se volverán a ver.

Non Title Match

(C) Rush VS Randy = Rush sale muy confiado y Randy sale riendose de el esperando a lesionarlo de Nuevo. Combate un poco soso puesto que Rush no quería luchas ya que cada minuto salía del ring para provocar un error en Randy pero este no se preocupaba demasiado, Randy fue dominante en todo el encuentro. En un momento Rush por un descuido estuvo a punto de ser victima del Nitro Blast pero rápidamente toma su cinturón y se marcha, Randy solo lo observa diciendo que regrese al ring y lo enfrente pero Rush toma también un micrófono y la cuenta llega a diez, The Ram gana por conteo fuera.

Rush habla por el micrófono que no es justo que lo estén poniendo en luchas para que pierda su titulo y que si es asi como lo van a hacer que también jugara a lo mismo, el ganador del Fatal 4 Way tendrá inmunidad por 2 Special Event, nadie lo podrá retar por el titulo.

Samoa Strap Match

Jenny VS Thomas = Jenny y Tom son atados de su brazo derecho con una correa samoana para dar inicio al combate. Jenny no demuestra ningún temor en el combate pero Thomas parece que no la quiere lastimar, Jenny es la que mas veces toca las esquinas pero el SPG Boy se lo impide, Jenny le dice a Tom que la ataque pero este se rehusa, bajo provocaciones e insultos despierta el enojo de Thomas y este empieza a atacar a Jenny, el combate ahora si se pone parejo. Thomas estuvo a punto de conseguir la victoria tocando las cuatro esquinas pero Jenny no lo dejaba, en un momento Tom prepara el Chaos Punch para terminar con el combate, jala la correa para golpearla pero lo que provoca es que le de impulso para castigarlo con el Jen-Gem y que Jenny logre tocar las 4 esquinas. Jenny consigue la victoria.

Thomas harto de tantas derrotas rompe en llanto en el ring, Jenny trata de consolarlo pero solo se lleva un Chaos Punch y queda en KO. Thomas se queda sin palabras después de lo que acaba de hacer y huye.

**Red Sky**

***Show previo a Blackest Night, nuevas estrellas aparecen para la marca roja, las condiciones de los combates se pactan, Oz quiere venganza***

Suena el titantron de Alice, la actual campeona y dice que su victoria no fue del todo justa por el referi que estaba esa noche y se siente mal al respecto, que su reinado no puede basarse en trampas pero la interrumpe Cylia y sale muy molesta por lo que paso en el Red Sky pasado y exige una lucha titular en Blackest Night, entonces las interrumpe el GM y dice que no es jurisdicción de ella sino del mismo General Manager y dice que hoy se definirá a la retadora al titulo de Alice. Cylia enfrentara a una nueva Superstar por ser el retador numero uno.

Non Title Match

(C) Chloe VS Eliss = Chloe aun continua lastimada de su brazo pero aun asi la campeona Royalty se dedica al combate. Eliss toma ventaja de la lesión de Chloe pero la actual campeona trata de someterla de una manera u otra. El combate se libra bien, ya que el gran poder físico de Eliss le da la ventaja ante una Chloe que, cuando intenta una llave la tiene que romper por el dolor del brazo. De pronto de la nada, Chloe arremete contra Eliss y la lleva con una figura 4 a las piernas comenzando a someter a su rival, Eliss trata de resistir el castigo pero en ese momento llegan las chicas del Ark Team para apalear a Chloe, descalificando a Eliss.

Comienzan a pisotear a la actual campeona, Sugar la terminara de nuevo con el Sugar Babe pero el titantron de los Exodus suena y Randy, Louis y Dusk van a su rescate, las chicas no les queda mas remedio que irse mientras los Exodus ayudan a su compañera. Sugar toma el micrófono y dice que Chloe nunca podrá ganarle por que tiene su punto débil y pacta que en el combate en Blackest Night, si Chloe intenta una llave de sumusion, será descalificada y Sugar será la campeona y solo dice "Si de verdad eres una campeona, ganame como campeona, con el conteo de 1… 2….. 3"

(C) Oz VS Sonic = Combate muy reñido en donde Oz también entra con desventaja por la herida que le provoco el No Holds Barred Match contra Ashura. Aun asi el combate se lleva todo el tiempo al ras de lona, Sonic esta completo y trata de atrapar a Oz de su codo lastimado pero el siempre respondia con patadas hacia las piernas del erizo azul, Sonic en un movimiento erróneo de Oz lo captura con el STF y comienza a apretar de una manera sorprendente, Oz trata de alcanzar la cuerda pero Sonic se levanta de nuevo para aplicar el STF pero Oz lo aleja con las piernas y lo rebota en las cuerdas, cuando regresa lo recibe con una Roundhouse Kick, Oz tiene al erizo azul para el conteo pero en el titantron Ashura aparece y le habla distrayéndolo, Ashura dice que su codo es solo una excusa para no enfrentarlo en Blackest Night y que tiene miedo, por esa distracción Sonic lo lleva con una navajita y la cuenta llega a tres! Sonic se lleva el combate por distracción hacia Oz.

Ashura termina diciendo que el combate en Blackest Night será un "I Quit Match" y que lo hara sufrir hasta lesionarlo de por vida.

Non Title Match

(C) Alice VS Ashura = Ashura sale confiado por lo que le hizo a Oz pero no se da cuenta de que tiene a la campeona mayor de rival. El combate fue completamente dominado por Alice quien no dejo ni respirar al retador. Ashura se ve en enormes problemas por que no puede tocar ni siquiera a Alice, Ashura trata de aplicar el finisher pero la campeona esquiva la patada a la cabeza y sorprende a su rival con el BFTA para llevarse la contienda.

Suena el titantron de Cylia y sale preparada para su combate pero toma el micrófono y dice que no importa el rival, que en Blackest Night volverá a ser campeona, entonces el presentador anuncia a Cylia oficialmente y su retadora es…

#1 Contender for SES Championship

Cylia VS ? = El titantron que suena es extraño y en el minitron no se muestra nada, entonces una enorme explosion de pirotecnia…. PRESENTA A LA OTRA RETADORA AL TITULO….. SHADYK THE HEDGEHOG! El combate inicia de una manera sorpresiva con Cylia dominando al inicio del combate, aplicando las llaves que siempre usa, con una contralona lleva a Shadyk y entonces esta lista para aplicar su versión del UCSM de su hermano, Cylia esta empezando a cazar a Shadyk para el Implant DDT pero Shadyk la levanta y la lleva a una catapulta, ahora Shadyk espera a que Cylia se levante, le da una Roundhouse Kick y la lleva a un candado dragon y se deja caer hacia atrás, SU FINISHER, EL CHAOS BOOST! Pero Shadyk siente que no es suficiente y entonces aplica el francotirador, ella lo llama Chaos Sting, Cylia esta a punto de la rendición pero la eriza azul se alcanza a salvar tocando la cuerda inferior, Shadyk la levanta de nuevo y aplica otra vez el Chaos Boost pero Cylia lo revierte con el Cylistrufaction! Cubre a Shadyk para la cuenta pero la erizita del caos se toma de la cuerda, aun asi el referi cuenta hasta tres!

Cylia celebra, pero cuando el referi observa la repetición se percata de su error, entonces el GM habla de nuevo y dice que en vista a la falla del referi, en Blackest Night se pacta un Falls Count Anywhere entre Alice, Cylia y Shadyk y las perdedoras no podrán retar a la campeona que se decida esa noche mientras tenga el campeonato.

**Blue Storm**

***Show previo a Blackest Night, aparecen nuevos rostros para la marca azul, The Ultimate Hedgehog pone la condicion del combate contra Crusher***

El titantron del WHC suena y habla sobre su derrota ante Lyla el show pasado y dice que solo fue un descuido pero que eso no pasara en Blackest Night y que de ahí saldrá como campeón aun pero es interrumpido por el GM de la marca y le dice que le dara un verdadero reto antes de su combate del Special Event.

Atenza VS Jeff = La nueva y primer Superestrella enmascarada entra al ring enfrentando al ex campeon InterElemental. El combate se vuelve bastante aéreo entre ambos luchadores pero la velocidad de Atenza es superior a la de Jeff y su técnica voladora es la mejor de todo el roster, Jeff intenta el Twist of Fate pero Atenza lo revierte con patadas al pecho, entonces rebota en las cuerdas y al rebotarse y chocar contra Jeff aparenta un Tornado DDT pero en vez de eso, hace tres giros y comienza a aplicar un castigo al brazo y de inmediato Jeff se rinde! ATENZA SOMETE A JEFF DE UNA MANERA ESPECTACULAR!

En backstage Rage se prepara para su combate pero detrás de el aparece Darlex y le dice que ojala le guste CWC y la sangre por que en Blackest Night, será la noche de Darlex y que mejor se abroche el cinturón por que su rival lo dejara hecho papilla.

2 on 1 Handicap Match

The Ultimate Hedgehog VS Thomas & (C) Susan = La campeona femenina y el recien derrotado en CWC enfrentan al retador numero uno al titulo de Crusher. Thomas y Susan se ven dominantes pese a la fuerza de TUH pero el ex campeón resiste todos los ataques de sus adversarios, Crusher se mantiene serio ante la situación. El combate se sale un poco del control de los SPG cuando Ulimate contraataca a Thomas con un poderoso lazo al cuello que lo deja mal parado, pero Susan al ir a auxiliarlo es recibida por el Gorilla Press Slam y la arroja fuera del ring, cuando TUH voltea es recibido por el Chaos Punch de Thomas…. PERO LA CUENTA SOLO LLEGA A DOS! Crusher se levanta preocupado por Tom, TUH se levanta y aprisiona a Thomas con un Bear Hug, lo aprisiona cada vez mas fuerte y Thomas termina desmayado, Ultimate gana el combate por KO.

Justo cuando suena la campana, Crusher ataca con el cinturón a TUH y se va llevándose a sus amigos, entonces toma el micrófono y dice que la condición es simple en Blackets Night, si Ultimate o el mismo aplican un finisher, serán descalificados.

En backstage Randy se encuentra hablando con Louis respecto al combate de su compañero Oz en el PPV por que el hora tiene una lesión por el No Holds Barred Match que tuvo en Red Sky, Louis le responde que no pueden arriesgar asi sus campeonatos y que deben detenerlo, pero entonces Oz aparece detrás de ellos y dice que escucho todo lo que comentaron y que si esa es la confianza que le tienen, entonces que tal vez Louis quiera tomar su lugar y le arroja el segundo cinturón de parejas, Oz se va molesto.

#1 Contender for Ladies Championship

Lyla VS Summer = Se presentan a ambas retadoras formalmente. Combate excelente por parte de ambas aspirantes al titulo. Summer trata de coenctar varias veces el Moonlight Drive pero Lyla bastante astuta corre a auxiliarse a las cuerdas, mientras que la misma Lyla trato de vencerla tal y como venció a Rage, con navajas, enredaderas y cuentas reversibles pero el pin no llegaba a tres, sabia que tenia que intentar algo mejor. De un momento de desesperación de Lyla, Summer logra conectarle una Fliying Chuck para dejarla en KO, la acercaba hacia el esquinero para rematarla con el Starship Pain pero Lyla la sorprende jalándola de las piernas haciendo que caiga de cara contra la lona, la voltea y comienza a castigarla con el Anaconda Vise pero Summer de inmediato toca la cuerda, haciendo que la retadora rompa el castigo, entonces Lyla levanta a Summer y la pone de espalda con la suya, la toma de la cabeza y se da un sentón con la cabeza de Summer en su hombro…. SU NUEVO FINISHER…. DIAMOND DUST! La cuenta llega a tres y Lyla se lleva la Victoria!

Justo cuando celebraba, por detrás Rage aparece para aplicarle una Spear y dejarla en KO y justo cuando Summer se levantaba también la castiga con una Spear. Toma el micrófono y le dice a Lyla que eso es por vencerlo el show anterior. Continua diciendo que Darlex nunca lo podrá vencer por que si quedo en empate el ultimo match…. Entonces es interrumpido por la nueva General Manager y dice que si es un reto lo que quiere, entonces tendrá un match antes de Blackest Night, el presentador anuncia formalmente al WHC y su oponente…

Non Title Match

(C) Rage VS ? = Las luces se apagan. El titantron simula un desierto y se escucha "Ain't Not Grave" y sale un Hedgehog de alta estatura con un abrigo y sombrero café, el presentador lo anuncia…. Representando los Hold'em Tex… TEX ACE HEDGEHOG! Rage baja cuando su retador entra al ring, Tex se quita el sombrero dejando ver sus ojos color acua y se quita también la gabardina café, listo para luchar. Un match corto, Rage fue castigado en todo momento por el "West Hedgehog", nisiquiera le dio oportunidad de aplicar la Spear, el combate termina un sorprendente Power Bomb de Tex llamado "Call West" y se lleva su primera victoria en su debut.

Tex celebra su victoria mientras Rage se queda tendido en KO, asi termina el show.

**CWC**

***Show previo a Blackest Night, Trish y Atala piden la lucha titular por los titulos de Exodus, Sugar reta por ultima vez a Chloe en el Special Event***

El titantron de las chicas del Ark Team suena y el trio sale para recordar a todo el publico el combate que tiene Sugar por el titulo Royalty Hedgie, Sugar afirma que Chloe jamas le venceria si no fuera con u movimiento de sumisión pero que todo eso va a cambiar por que en el momento que intente rendirla, perdera su titulo pero justo antes de que terminara Chloe sale corriendo para atacar a las chicas pero estas la frenan a golpes

First Finisher Match

Jenny VS Thomas = Los ex enamorados se vuelven a ver las caras para definir que Jenny tiene material para ser campeona, Thomas aun quiere su revancha después de su derrota contra "La lanza azul" Jenny tiene problemas al principio para controlar la contienda puesto que puesto que Thomas conoce la mayoria de sus movimientos. Thomas no para de castigar a su, ahora, rival pero en un momento cuando la tenia acorralada, Jenny lo mira fijamente con unos ojos tiernos, Tom cede ante el sentimiento que le envuelve pero Jenny no se mide y ataca a Tom rompiendole la nariz de un golpe, Thomas la mira sumamente furioso y la quiere atacar con el Chaos Punch pero ella lo esquiva y lo termina con el Jen-Gem para llevarse la victoria fulminante.

Jenny trata de pedirle una disculpa a Tom por lo de su nariz pero este se va corriendo a la enfermeria.

Chairs Match

Sugar VS Star = Las chicas del equipo Ark estan en el ringside acompañado a su lider mientras que Star entra sola. Un combate en donde se midio la fuerza fisica de ambas partes para esta contienda, el poder y la agresividad de Star se dejaron ver ante una Sugar que quiere demostrar que tiene materia para ser campeona. Por distracción de Becky y Venus hacia el referi, este no nota que Star habia ya aplicado su Star Slam a Sugar y el conteo ya hubiese llegado a tres, Star se enfada por eso y baja a castigar severamente a Venus por su intervención, justo cuando Becky iba a auxiliarla, Star vuelve al ring pero es sorprendida por una enredadera de Sugar y asi se lleva la victoria tras intervención del equipo Ark.

Terminado el match Sugar quiere finiquitar a Star pero en ese momento llega corriendo Chloe a salvarla ahuyentando al equipo Ark, solamente le grita "I Will See You In Blackest Night"

Tornado Tag Team Match

Beauty Hedgie Team VS Louis & Dusk = Batalla en parejas por parte de los miebros de Exodus contra la dupla que quiere ser campeona. Desafortunadamente Atala es intimidada facilmente por la monstruosa cara de Dusk y Trish mide fuerzas contra Louis. Ambos equipos dan un excelente combate, Atala no podia entrar en la lucha debido al miedo que le provoca Dusk y aprovechado de esa situacion comienza a perseguirla por todo el ring y por el titantron tambien, ahora solo quedan Trish y Louis, la chica bella trata de responder a los ataques agresivos pero es presa del Bad Dream de Louis, asi los Exodus consiguen la Victoria.

En el backstage se le hace una entrevista a Rush y le preguntan que si en Blackest Night saldra como campeon, el responde que saldra como campeon dejando en ridiculo a todos los participantes por que el es Rush…. Y EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS….. GRADIOSOOOOOOOOO!

Tag Team Match

Venus & Becky VS Chloe & ? = Se hace remembranza de lo que paso hace unos momentos y sale Chloe con microfono en mano y presenta a su compañera de equipo….. LA RECIEN LLEGADA SHADYK THE HEDGEHOG! Los equipos son bien equilibrados en cuanto ataque se refiere. Becky y Venus hacian burla contra Chloe por no poder ganar sin rendirlas, Shadyk responde a las burlas golpeando sin piedad a Venus dejandola besando la lona, al momento de que la chica del Ark Team se levanta, Shadyk la vuelve a derribar y aplica su Chaos Sting para rendirla pero es detenida por Becky con unas patadas en la cara, Chloe sale para defenderla y la saca con un lazo al cuello fuera del ring. Venus quiere finiquitar a Shadyk pero ella da la media vuelta para aplicar un candado dragon y…. CHAOS BOOST! La cuenta lleg Shadyk y la campeona Royalty Hedgie son las ganadoras. Chloe celebra junto con Shadyk mientras que Becky y Venus se van con sus cinturones.


End file.
